Duties
by Jinksyfire
Summary: Thanks to Rin's unwavering adoration for Sesshomaru, his cold heart has melted and he's making efforts to bring peace between the West and the other lands. But, Rin falls mysteriously ill. Is there a way that Rin can save herself?
1. Ch1: Welcome home

Sesshomaru was standing on a cliff and had just caught sight of his palace when he turned around to see how his posy was doing. His group included the ever faithful yet annoying toad demon, Jaken, his steed, Ah-un, and a now fully matured Rin. Rin had been living in Inuyasha's village for the past 10 years and had been doing defense and combat training with Kohaku, having Sango as their teacher. Her training had made her fit and healthy as she strode into the sun from the trees. Her finely toned and nicely tanned body glimmered in the sun and her long wavy hair made fine red shimmer tones in the sun. Despite all of the kimonos Sesshomaru had given her over the years, she always favored the orange ones. She wore a cream orange one that reached below her knees and faded to white on her left shoulder. From that white fade came monarch butterflies that ended to just past her obi.

Rin's personality had also changed. She was wiser and more cautious about her surroundings and the people she met and she could definitely protect herself now; but her childish charm and deep understanding of people and creatures never escaped her. Her eyes also never changed either. They were giant pools of warmth that could reflect the sun and the stars. Her love of a small side ponytail never escaper her either. She made hairband decorations to go with her different colored outfits. Today she wore one that was orange cream colored to match her kimono, and it had a hibiscus flower on it.

She had another decoration. When Rin finished her training with Kohaku, they both received the trademarks of a fighter in the Demon Slayer clan...ear piercings. Kohaku got one as a direct member of the clan and Rin got one as a friend and ally of the clan...sort of the pupil of honor. Rin picked small golden hoops while Kohaku picked silver. When Rin agreed to return with Sesshomaru to the Palace of the West with him, Rin and Kohaku gave each other the earrings as a sign of their friendship and made a promise to visit or send word if there was any trouble.

Rin's face was cloaked with bliss as a smile escaped her when she saw the palace. She sprinted past Jaken and Ah-un and quickly made her way to Sesshomaru's side. She then turned in awe to face Sesshomaru.

"Is this it my Lord? Is this really home?" Rin's eagerness made Sesshomaru crack a smile that only Rin could see at the time. He gave her a slight nod and returned his gaze to his palace.

"Oh yay! I'm so excited!" Rin, now feeling giddy, playfully skipped herself to face Sesshomaru. She then bowed for him and beckoned her arm toward the palace.

"Welcome back home, Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru stared at her a little surprised at first by her childish action, but then chuckled softly. He then reached his arm out and placed it on her head to get her attention. She looked up with a curious look on her face. Sesshomaru then spoke.

"No." Sesshomaru's hand moved from her head to her shoulder as she stood up straight again. Even when she was standing straight, she still only stood at just above Sesshomaru's chin.

"Welcome home, Rin." Sesshomaru then gave her a gentle smile. Rin found the reassurance in his face and turned around to glance at the palace in wonder.

_Home...I'm finally home!_


	2. Ch2: The invites and secret fear

Rin explained to Sesshomaru that once they settled in at the palace that she wanted a job. She told him that she didn't want to sit bored in a room all day while servants criticized her as the human being lazy and spoiled by Sesshomaru. So when they returned to the palace, Sesshomaru regrettably returned to office work and Rin became a servant. She helped cook the meals for the servants in the palace and attended to the garden. Because she was the only human present in the castle, the demon servants criticized her and misplaced her; despite all of this, Rin remained open hearted, kind, and charming. When the servants began to realize how Rin worked diligently around the castle, they began to respect her and have her join them in their circle. Soon the aquaintenships turned into friendships and pretty soon, Rin was chattering and giggling and smiling with her fellow servants.

Rin had also replaced Jaken as Sesshomaru's personal servant, so all Jaken could do now was stand guard in front of the office doors. All Rin really did for Sesshomaru was deliver meals and documents and letters whenever they came, but it was still a good way for them to quickly chat and for Sesshomaru to see firsthand how Rin was adjusting to her new life in the palace.

One morning, after Rin as finished placing the food in the buffet for the servants morning meal, she returned to the palace entrance doors and asked the guards if there were any papers to be deliver to Sesshomaru. The guard then gave her three carefully wax seals letters. Rin did her usual glance to see who the documents were from. She was surprised when she found one of them had a gold wax with an E, a light green wax with an N, and a white wax with an S.

_The East, North, and South? But why would all three lands write to Lord Sesshomaru at the same time? And isn't Sesshomaru on the brink of war with the East?_

Before she let her curiosity get the best of her, Rin quickly made her way to Sesshomaru's sliding doors with Jaken standing guard outside. Rin did her usual greeting bow.

"Good morning Master Jaken!" Jaken merely huffed at her then moved to the side of the doors.

"Go on. Deliver the papers then get back to work you pesky child!"

"Thank you!" Rin bowed once more and opened the sliding doors. Nothing had changed much. The walls were still covered with bookshelves full of documents and papers and ancient scrolls. Sesshomaru's oak desk was still surrounded with books and he had candles placed around the room. Rin closed the doors behind her and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled and nodded in greeting at his desk then beckoned for Rin to set the papers in his hands.

"Thank you Rin." He immediately picked out the letter from the East and gently opened it. Rin watched his eyes move back and forth diligently as he eagerly read the letter.

"Ah, excellent!"

Rin curiously watched as Sesshomaru opened the two other letters. When he finished reading, he leaned back in his chair and smiled in accomplishment.

"Yes! Wonderful!"

Rin knew she had to leave to have her meal then tend to the garden, but her curiosity kept her glued there. She then couldn't hold back her questions any longer.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru, if I may ask, why did all of the Lands deliver these letters to you? Did you write to them my Lord?" Sesshomaru cheerfully glanced at Rin.

"Correct! I wrote to all of the Lands, including the East, if they would join me here to discuss peace treaties."

"And they all agreed my Lord?"

"Yes! The meeting will take place a moon cycle from now!"

Rin sighed with relief at the good news. Sesshomaru then closed his eyes and basked himself in the chance for peace quickly approaching. But when he opened his eyes, he noticed something strange about Rin. While there was still a small smile on her face, her distant eyes were lingered toward the floor and she had a saddened stance about her face. Sesshomaru suddenly became a bit worried. He stood up from his desk and placed a hand on her shoulder to thrust her out of her strange trance.

"Rin...are you all right?" Rin jumped a bit from her trance as Sesshomaru spoke her. Rin calmly rushed her thoughts to think of an excuse.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I just haven't had my meal today. Once I eat, I'll be fine."

Sesshomaru knew that she was lying, but he didn't want to start a quarrel with her. Besides, in time, she would tell him if something is wrong.

"Very well then. Get your meal and return to work. I'll see you later Rin."

"...All right my Lord."

As one last gesture of reassurance, Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of her head, and then slid his hand off as he returned to his desk. Rin returned to the sliding doors, making sure she didn't forget to bow for Sesshomaru in front of Jaken to prevent a staff-of-two-heads getting thrown at her. She then scurried down the hall and turned a corner. She paused in the empty corridor and clenched her chest.

While she was glad of Sesshomaru's peace treaty meeting, she also felt a tremor of fear for her life grow within her. While Rin had told Sesshomaru about her past, her training, her interests, her thoughts, she still had one last secret she desperately wanted to share with Sesshomaru at the time. But she knew that if she told him now, it could mean the difference between Sesshomaru's offer for peace to the lands or not. She then decided that if the peace treaties would be a success, she would tell Sesshomaru her secret...if she survived to tell him. She then continued toward the maid eating hall, but not without coughing a couple times along the way.


	3. Ch3: An old tale

Today was Sunday, Rest Day, for the servants in the palace. Rin had decided to visit the Temple rather than stay in the palace today. The Temple was an ordinary looking structure with a tower in the middle and smaller ones next to it, all with roofed hallways linking them. The two smaller ones were the training grounds and quarters for the priests and priestess there. The big tower in the middle was the actual temple.

And there was a reason that it was so huge. There were not only peers for the public to kneel and pray, but there was an alter and a huge carving of the Gods on the wall. Rin had always marveled at how every emotion had a God and animal to represent it. For instance, Hayato was the God of freedom, and his animal was a falcon, a symbol of peace and freedom. He was also the Patron God of all hunters, because falcons are very successful hunters. Rin was admiring the figures when she heard a deep voice call to her.

"They certainly are admirable figures, aren't they?"

Rin, a little surprised at first, turned to face a priest. He was an average build and wore the uniform of the temple. He had his dark hair in a low ponytail that reached toward the middle of his back. He had a goatee that had some grey in it, indicating that he was reaching middle age. Rin soon nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, they are. I especially love hearing the many stories about them."

"Oh really? Well I know a very good one. Would you like to hear it?" Rin drew her attention away from the wall and toward the priest.

"Of course Good Priest!"

"All right my child. Let me fetch some tea first."

"Oh wait, let my help you!"

The priest smiled and accepted her generous offer. He then introduced himself as Minoru, a high priest and sensei in the temple. After exchanging names and making the tea, the two of them returned to the alter and sat facing each other. Priest Minoru kindly poured the hot yet sweet tea for Rin. Rin felt the familiar warmth of the tea and it seemed to sooth her soul and ease her cough. She then continued the conversation after Priest Minoru took a sip of his tea.

"So, what's the story about?"

"Well, it's not really a story to be precise. It's more of a myth and prophesy than anything else."

"I still would like to hear it." Rin replied. Priest Minoru smiled and cleared his throat.

"Very well then. In one of the scrolls that we priest must read in our training, we are to read and learn the theories about Demigods."

"Demigods?" Rin questioned.

"Well, some say that they are children of the Gods, other theories say it's a person the Gods choose to grant special powers to lead their people out of turmoil and bring worldwide peace. For a while, people used to think that Demons were the children of the Gods because of their magnificent power"

"...What happened?" Rin asked again.

"Well, as time changed and Demons began to turn on humans, people dismissed the Demon's as nothing but a nuisance."

Rin was wise to keep her response in her mind and not out of her mouth.

_...Not all of them are a nuisance._

"Anyway, besides the theories, there is a Demigod Prophesy about this country you know."

"Really...what is it about?" Rin anxiously asked.

"Well, it's been told that a great leader chosen by the Gods will be born, overcome the turmoil of war, and help bring peace back to the land."

"Huh...well that's interesting." Rin's mind wandered off for a while.

"I think...I've heard this prophesy before."

"Really?" The priest asked. "From who?"

"I think...it was my mother. She told me once that a hero will be sent from the heavens to make everything better...It was a really long time ago so I don't really remember."

The priest pondered for a minute.

"Any chance I could meet your mother?"

"...She's dead...she and my family were killed by bandits a long time ago."

Priest Minoru froze and his eyes widened. Once the information sunk in, his face relaxed and he set his tea down.

"...I'm very sorry my child."

Rin looked up at him and gently smiled.

"Oh that's all right Priest Minoru. I've found some other people who are great friends and who I can call a family." Rin then glanced up at the carving of the Gods and found the one she was looking for: a woman with cherry blossom petals gently sprinkled around her. She had long wavy hair and her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face as she held a dove.

"This is why Lady Aimi is my favorite goddess. She represents love and affection in all things. I believe that she exists in this world, because even though I lost my blood related family, I've found people who welcomed me with open arms and brought me into their circle."

Priest Minoru's eyes widened again. He'd never known a young woman quite so gentle and full of warmth, despite an unfriendly past. He smiled at Rin once more.

"Well, may the Gods bless your friends that you may find eternal happiness together."

"Thank you Priest Minoru...Oh my!"

Rin glanced through a window and noticed the position of the sun.

"I didn't know it was this late in the afternoon. If I don't leave now, I'll never make it home in time to help with the household dinner."

She stood up and bowed before Priest Minoru.

"Thank you for a wonderful time. The tea was delicious too!"

Priest Minoru replied. "Did you really like the tea?"

"Yes, I did!"

"In that case, let me pack some for you to take home. It really seemed to help with your cough too."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

After Priest Minoru went back to fetch the tea, he placed it in a light blue draw-string pack and gave it to Rin.

"Here you go my child. If you ever run out, come back and I'll refill the pack for you!"

"Thank you Priest Minoru. I'll be sure to come back and visit you again!"

"Please do my dear. I've really enjoyed your company."

After saying their goodbyes, Rin departed for the castle with a smile on her face. Just before she lost sight of the Temple, she turned around and waved a last goodbye at Priest Minoru. He returned the gesture and waved back. When Rin was finally out of sight, Priest Minoru turned around and faced the carving of Lady Aimi. He smiled and chuckled to himself. A fellow priest entered the room and strolled over to him.

"Why Priest Minoru, that's the first time I've seen you so kind to a newcomer in a very long time! Tell me, what makes this girl so special?"

Priest Minoru pondered his answer for a moment.

"I'm not quite sure...something about her seemed warm and gentle. She made me smile, and I mean truly smile, again. You'd have to meet her to believe it."


	4. Ch4: Kiss of comfort

_Cough, cough, cough!_

"Jeez child, when are you ever going to learn to control that disgusting cough of yours...stupid human child!" Jaken complained as he reached into his kimono for his spare cloth. He then gave it to Rin. She covered her mouth as she coughed in it.

"Ahhh...thank you Master Jaken. I promise to clean this and give it back to you as soon as I can."

"Eh, no...ugh please keep it."

"Oh...well how very kind of you." Rin kept the cloth in her hand as she waited patiently outside Sesshomaru's office doors. Jaken then noticed Rin was just standing there.

"Rin, why are you so intent on seeing Sesshomaru anyway!"

Rin pondered her answer for a few moments.

"Well, it's just that...!" Almost as soon as she spoke, her doors open and Sesshomaru's mother walked out of the doors and scurried down the hall, almost knocking Jaken to the ground.

"Why that incompetent...!" Jaken stated. The both of them then heard Sesshomaru's voice from inside his office.

"Is anyone else here Jaken?"

"Umm, actually, yes there is my Lord. Rin has come to see you."

"Rin?" Rin then heard the shuffling of Sesshomaru's chair and his footsteps as he made his way towards the door. He stuck his head out and glanced at Rin.

"Oh. Come in Rin."

"Yes my Lord." Rin obediently strolled into the office. Jaken tried to follow but Sesshomaru slammed the door in his face...literally. He pinched Jaken's sensitive nose in between the doors.

"OOWWWwwwEEEE!"

Sesshomaru stood there, amused at Jaken's yelps of pain, before turning his attention towards Rin.

"So...why the unexpected visit Rin?"

Rin stood there thinking about what to say to him.

"Well, my Lord, you know how in the pa...! _Cough, cough_!" Rin covered her mouth with the cloth as she coughed once more. Sesshomaru hurried by her side and placed his hands around her arms, holding her steady as she coughed. After her coughs stopped, she kept her head tilted in shame.

"Rin...are you fine now?"

"No, I'm not fine!" Rin backed away from Sesshomaru's grasp and still keeping her head down.

"It's this cough! Well, at first it was a cough, but now my chest is sore! It's interfering with my work here! I get fevers every now and then! My lungs feel like they're on fire! I have no idea what's going on and I don't know how to stop it! I can't...I-I just don't...know!" Rin's voice got steadily louder as she continued her rambling. Not only that, but Sesshomaru could smell the tears that were starting to water her eyes. He then strode forward once again towards Rin.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his arms around and squeezed her in a slight hug. She returned the gesture by placing her hands on his arms and clenched the sleeves of his kimono. She then buried her face into his chest and released her tears.

"Shhh, shhh...shhh" Sesshomaru soothed Rin as she cried in his chest. As he felt his chest getting warmer from her tears, he noticed something that he didn't before. He noticed how much taller he was than her. Even though Rin was fully grown by now, Sesshomaru could still easily see the top of her head. He then made a gesture that he'd heard made humans relax when they were upset.

He fingered through her hair and just lightly scratched her scalp with his claws. He then pressed his lips on the top of her head and gave her a kiss of comfort, and it seemed to be working. Rin's sobs started to cease, and she didn't clench onto his sleeves, but she just let her hands sit there. Not only did these small gestures make Rin feel calm, they made Sesshomaru feel...full. Like he was needed...wanted. That grip on compassion made his stomach turn at the thought, but in a good way.

Rin backed away from his chest, but she wasn't free of his grasp just yet. Sesshomaru then cupped Rin's face with his hands and tilted her face up to look in his eyes.

"Rin...I want you to take some time off of work."

Rin was about to reject, but Sesshomaru's thumb stopped her lips from moving.

"Go back to your room. Get some rest. A few days of rehabilitation won't kill you Rin." Rin tried to reject at first, but she gave in and nodded her head.

"...Ok. I will. Thank you for understanding, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin bowed before him and made her way toward the door. Before her hand reached the door handle though, Sesshoamru stopped her.

"Rin."

Rin turned herself around.

"Yes my Lord?"

Sesshomaru just stood there, unsure of what to say. He didn't even know why he called her name out just now. Unsure of what else to do, he heaved a sigh and walked towards Rin. Rin, unsure of what to expect, just stayed frozen. The next thing she knew, Sesshomaru's hand met the side of her cheek once more, and his lips met her forehead.

Rin got the butterflies as Sesshomaru made this motion. Her eyes widened in shock and her heartbeat got faster. Sesshomaru himself felt his heart go slightly erratic as he kissed her forehead.

After he backed away, his golden eyes gently met Rin's large ones.

"...Take care of yourself Rin."

Rin blushed and slightly smiled.

"...I will."

Sesshomaru then opened the door for her and let her outside. He stood out there and made sure that Rin was safe from Jaken's staff around the corner of the hall. After she disappeared, Jaken tried to speak to Sesshomaru about their meeting, only to get his nose pinched again by Sesshomaru's doors.

Sesshoamru leaned his back against his door. After a while, he felt his hand unconsciously move up and graze his lips, the lips that just kissed a human, _twice_! But...this was Rin. _His_ Rin. The Rin he had watched grow up and change for ten years. He felt the pit of his stomach turn and a hyper sort of energy rise in his chest as the memory came to his lips.

_What is this feeling? And why does it feel so...right?_


	5. Ch5: The Peace Treaty meeting

Sesshomaru was patiently waiting for the rest of the other major Lord and Ladies of the Lands to take their designated seats in the Great Hall that Sesshomaru had in his palace. Today was the start of the peace meetings. It was also a dinner meeting to make all the Lords and Ladies warm up to Sesshomaru's hospitality. If all went well, he would have a Peace Treaty signed by the end of the meeting. Rin was one of the servants working in the dinner. She wouldn't be serving food due to her cough, but she would be making sure that everybody got the meal that they wanted.

All of the Lords and Ladies finally took their seats and quieted down as Sesshomaru stood up from his chair at the end of the table. Sesshomaru then began to speak.

"My fellow Lords and Ladies of distant Lands, friends of old…thank you kindly for coming here to the first Peace Meeting treaty."

"As I'm sure that you are aware, times have been very difficult for our country, and our people are living through a time of struggle as we all attempt to make international affairs possible…but we are not making the situation any better by fighting amongst ourselves."

A majority of the guests nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru continued.

"For hundreds of years, this country has been in a constant civil war. It's time that we put an end to this unnecessary malice and time that we created better times for our Lands, and ourselves. Most of you have watched over these lands longer than I have, so you all understand why we're all here in this room." More of the Lord and Ladies agreed as Sesshoamru spoke.

Sesshomaru's mother, one of the more proud leaders in the room, spoke out to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…I've watched you grow and mature. In all of the years that you've ruled over the West, you never reached out to the other Lands. You not one ever made an attempt to make Peace Treaties until today. Why? What would make you change your mind so rapidly?" The other Lords and Ladies then started to take Sesshomaru's mother's side. The older Leaders intensified their glares at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced into everyone's eyes, and then closed his own as he tried to think of an explanation; but there was only one explanation he could give.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said. Rin parked herself up as Sesshomaru spoke her name.

"Yes, my Lord." Rin answered. Sesshomaru then lifted his hand and moved his index finger in a becoming motion.

"Come here." Rin obediently answered Sesshomaru. She quickly made her was over to Sesshomaru. She made her way over to his side, and he continued his speech.

"Before, I had intended to uphold a reputation as a War Lord. I had been knows as a cold leader who showed no mercy, not even to my followers…but…"

"That has not been the case lately. My people, servants, even a few of you have told me that my viewpoints and attitudes have changed, that I'm not so cold anymore."

Sesshomaru then lifted his hand and placed in upon Rin's shoulder and presented her towards the leaders.

"And it's all thanks to this young woman." Everyone, including Rin, gawked at Sesshomaru in shock as the words came out of his mouth. Sesshomaru kept a calm face and continued.

"Ever since she was a child, this young woman has suffered through all of my horrible sides, been through some terrible burdens, yet she still manages to find beauty in the simplest thing in the toughest of times. If she can endure all of this, yet still manage to hang onto hope, then what would happen to her if a chance of peace from all of the Lands came about? What would all of our people do if we agreed to end this restless age?"

Rin glanced up in awe as Sesshomaru as he spoke of her. Sesshomaru continued his speech once more.

"I'm in this meeting today not only for my Land and my country…I'm here meeting you today because of this young woman." Sesshomaru finished. All of the Leaders started discussing this speech amongst themselves as Sesshomaru ended it. Rin Felt the butterflies in her stomach and her heart beat as Sesshomaru glanced at her. She didn't know if her eyes were failing her because they were watering, but she could've sworn that she saw a tiny glimpse of a smile.

_Cough, cough._

Rin covered her mouth with her cloth as she felt tiny cough's coming around. Sesshomaru excused her and Rin made her way out of the Great Hall doors. After she finished closing them behind her, Rin started making her way to her room to make the tea Minoru had given her.

_Cough, cough, cough!_

Rin felt her throat start to burn as she began coughing much more vigorously. Jaken was also standing outside of the doors and followed her as he heard her coughing.

"Rin, you damned child! When are you going to learn to control that blasted cough of yours! It's sickening! Rin are you listening to me?" Jaken demanded. But Rin's cough got worse as Jaken yelled at her. Rin then began coughing so hard, she couldn't find time to catch her breath in between coughs. She felt her chest tighten and her knees weaken as she attempted to hold her coughs in. She was sitting on the floor when she felt herself getting dizzy and her eyesight go black.

_Oh Gods! No!_

The rest of Rin collapsed on the floor as Rin blacked out. Jaken watched her fearfully as she passed out on the floor. Jaken blazed over to Rin and tried to get her to sit against the wall.

"Rin! RIN! Wake up! Wa…!" Jaken stopped in mid-sentence as he glanced over at Rin's mouth. There was a tiny stream of blood dripping from it. He glanced over at the cloth she was covering her mouth with. It, too, was bloodstained.


	6. Ch6: Hurry Kohaku!

_Rin was a child again and she was being held in the arms of a beautiful woman who had kind, dark eyes, and medium wavy hair. She smiled and chuckled gently as she held Rin._

"_Mommy?" Rin questioned._

"_Yes dear?" The woman gently replied. Rin then watched in wonder as her mother stood up and began to change. Her hair grew longer and lighter and her eyes grew lighter too, until they were blue. She then reached out a kind hand to Rin._

"_Come with me dear, and then all will be well, my child." The woman answered. Rin tried to reach out to her mother, but her arm wouldn't budge. _

Rin woke up in her futon in her room.

_That dream again…I've had that dream and so many more like them lately._

Rin then sat up against the wall and turned on the portable tea-maker Kagome had given her. When Rin collapsed, Sesshomaru wrote to Inuyasha and the rest of the gang, so they were all here to take care of Rin. Rin then heard a knocking on her door.

"Oh, come in." Rin tiredly replied. Kohaku then walked into the room.

"Hey there Rin." Kohaku quietly said, making sure that he didn't shock Rin's now sensitive ears.

"Oh, hello Kohaku. I didn't think that you came along with the others." Rin replied.

"Of course I did Rin. You're my comrade and my friend. Besides, "Kohaku pointed to his silver earrings.

"…We made a promise remember."

Rin chuckled and she touched her golden ones as the memory came to her.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Rin then reached out for her pack of tea only to find that it wasn't next to the tea-maker like it was before.

"Oh, you're teas over here Rin. It got placed over there when they brought you in here from the hallway. I'll get it for you." Kohaku kindly offered. He then placed the tea in the water and let the tea-maker do the rest of the work. Kohaku then glanced around to Rin and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Your forehead's still warm." He then left for a while and returned with a bowl of cold water and a fresh towel. He then helped Rin sit up against the wall to let her sip her tea. He also helped he place a cold cloth on her forehead. Rin's eyes rolled back a bit as she felt the cool cloth and the cold water dripping down on her heated and sweaty face.

"Ah…thank you Kohaku." Rin thanked.

"Don't mention it my friend. Anything else I can do for you Rin?" Kohaku questioned. Rin was about to say no, but she stopped herself at the last second. She pondered about the dreams she'd been having.

"Actually, there is one thing that you can do for me Kohaku." Rin began. Kohaku leaned in as he listened to her.

"Now, Kohaku, do you know where the Temple is near this castle? The one that the path to the forest behind the palace leads to?" Rin asked.

"Yes. We passed it on our way over here." Kohaku answered.

"Good. Now, there's a High Priest there. His name is Priest Minoru. Go there, find him, and tell him to come to the palace at once. Tell him that something's happened to Rin, and he'll come here, no questions asked." Rin instructed.

"Of course Rin…but, why this priest?" Kohaku asked.

"The day I went over there, he told me a story of sorts. Ever since then I've been having these strange dreams." Rin replied.

"Well, what are the dreams about Rin?"

"…I want to save the details for Minoru, but they're…they're about my mother. I have some questions that only he can seem to answer for me. Kohaku…please. Find him and tell him to come here. Time is not on my side right now." Rin pleaded.

"Yes, Rin. I'll leave right now!" Kohaku hurriedly stated. After placing another cold cloth on Rin, Kohaku bolted for her door, but made sure to gently shut it behind him. After he left, Rin felt herself go weak and she leaned herself against the wall to stop herself from falling to the floor. She then glanced to her door again.

_Kohaku…please! Hurry!_


	7. Ch7: The final decition

Sesshomaru and Jaken were walking in the palace corridors and on their way to the Great Hall. Sesshomaru was holding a large pile of documents in his hand. Today was the very last day of the Peace Alliance meetings. Today, all of the Lands will decide if they should decide to unite as one country, or to stay divided and continue the age of malice. Sesshomaru then entered the Hall, where the Lords and Ladies were waiting, as usual.

The process was rather quite simple. Every Lord and Lady would get a document in the place where they will sit. After they've read the Peace Treaty, they would each individually sign their document. Sesshomaru will then tally up the votes for United or Divided while the Lords and Ladies enjoyed themselves with conversation or food. Then once the tally's had been placed, Sesshomaru will announce the majority votes.

Once Sesshomaru finished handing out all of the documents and the large table, he took his own spot in the Head Chair of the table and read his document. He figured that he might as well take part in this meeting.

After everybody rose from their seats and handed their papers to him, Sesshomaru began to go over all of the papers to see how many of the Lords and Ladies agreed to sign the papers. It took Sesshomaru about a good hour to thoroughly go through and double check all of the documents. After he placed the documents into a neat pile in front of him, he stood up from his seat and the room instantly became quiet. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Ladies and gentleman, Lords and Ladies of the Lands, today is the day that we decide whether or not we will unite, or remain independent. After looking over the documents that you all have read and signed, it is my pleasure to announce that each and every one of you opted for the United Land!" Sesshomaru announced. Everybody in the room started laughing and cheering. Even the servants started cheering. Everybody understood that this United Land was a huge step to achieving peace within the Lands and ending an era of senseless malice and endless battles. Sesshomaru himself felt a flicker of self-confidence and joy in his chest as the room applauded at his announcement.

At the end of the meeting, Sesshomaru was standing at the doors outside of the Hall wishing everybody well on their journey's back home, whether it was a small bow or a handshake with a Lord. Everybody had finally exited the Hall, except for one person. Lady Mizuki stood before her son, giving him a stern glare. She slowly approached him.

"…So, this is what's become of the once cold-hearted Lord Sesshomaru of the West. You cast away your pride and the pride of the West for a measly little union. You abandon all of the effort I put into you for raising you to make you the powerful demon you've become today." She said sternly and coldly. Sesshomaru only returned her cold stare.

"It's not abandonment. This is a change for the better. It's a chance for a brighter future for not only the West, but for all who reside in the Lands." He replied. Mizuki continued to glare as she walked past him. She'd made it halfway down the hallway before pausing and turned back slightly.

"You mean a brighter future…for _her_." She stated. Sesshomaru turned around to question her, but she was gone. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru closed and locked the Hall doors behind him and started making his way down the hallway. As he walked, he noticed a familiar figure. Kohaku was pacing down the hallway. A few moments later, Sesshomaru caught a High Priest following him. He noticed that they were both heading toward Rin's room. Unsure of what was going on, he followed the two in a hurry.


	8. Ch8: Farewell my love

Kohaku was kneeling next to Rin as she lay weakly in the futon. Priest Minoru was busy opening the windows of her room and unlocking her door to let fresh air into the room. Rin gasped as she coughed.

_Cough, cough, cough, cough!_

Kohaku helped to cover her mouth as she coughed.

"Oh…thank you Kohaku." Rin whispered. Kohaku just smiled weakly and nodded. Minoru was finished working with Rin's room when he knelt before her. He took Rin's sweaty hand and clasped it in his own.

"Now, Rin dear, Kohaku told me that you wanted to see me right away. What did you need to see me for my child?" Minoru softly asked, afraid that if he spoke to loudly, he could hurt Rin's sensitive ears. Rin gasped for breath a few times before she spoke.

"High Priest Minoru…please. I fear that…I do not have much time. I know now, that my time here is drawing to a close. I…I am about to die, and want you to be the Priest to bless me when I leave." Rin softly explained.

Priest Minoru and Kohaku both gasped and were about to object, when they heard a clanging behind them. They both turned around and Rin glanced over to her door. Sesshomaru stood there wide-eyed and gawking at the doorway. Kohaku could see the Great Hall key that Sesshomaru dropped upon hearing Rin mentioning her death.

"R-Rin. What did…?" Sesshomaru stuttered. Rin glanced at him sadly. She certainly didn't want Sesshomaru to be around when she told her friends that. Having Sesshomaru there made her feel the pain of knowing that she would be gone and have to leave him behind. But, it was too late now. Sesshomaru had heard her. Rin did the only thing that she felt she could do for both of them at the time. She slid her hand out of Minoru's and kept it in the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered. He immediately strolled over to her side and clasped his hands with Rin's.

"My Lord…I…I don't know what to say." Rin whispered. Sesshomaru responded by taking his other free hand and cupping her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"…You don't have to say anything Rin. Save your strength." Sesshomaru gently said. But for once, Rin disobeyed her Lord.

"My Lord…all I can say to you is…thank you." Rin whispered. Sesshomaru hovered over her speechless. Rin just simply continued.

"You…you saw me and my pain when nobody else did. You taught…me how to trust again. You saved me…literally. For your kindness, I will always be thankful…" Rin whispered. She paused for a moment as she felt her eyes swell with tears. She mustered up the courage to utter the words she'd wanted to escape from her lips for years.

"…And for that, I will always love you….unconditionally." Rin whispered as she felt the tears escape her eyes. Sesshomaru gawked at her for a few moments. Unable to bear seeing her cry, he shut his eyes, thinking about how to express his thoughts to her. He gently opened them and hovered over her.

"…No…it is I who should be thanking you Rin." He gently whispered. Rin eye's widened. Before she could say anything, Sesshomaru continued.

"…You were the one who taught me compassion and showed me the warmth in life. You've helped me realize just how wonderful life can be…as long as you have those to enjoy it with." Sesshomaru softly said. He lowered his head until their foreheads touched each other.

"I would gladly take your place and be dying in your stead while you lived on. I regret not confessing this to you until now, but I love you as well Rin… I always have." Sesshomaru gently confesses as his eyes softly met Rin's chocolate ones. Rin felt even more tears stream from her eyes as Sesshomaru spoke those words. Not once did she ever expect to hear her beloved Lord utter those words to her. Meanwhile, Kohaku and Minoru were sitting away from the couple, admiring the unconditional love they both emitted, yet the sadness each secreted at the bitter truth of Rin's near death.

Rin then coughed a bit and gasped for breathe afterwards. Sesshomaru let Rin rest her head in his large hand as she opened her eyes again. She then started to slightly gasp for breath as she felt her chest muscles tighten. Then, Sesshomaru felt a sensation that he hadn't felt since he was a child; he felt tears swell up in his eyes. Rin was hurt, in pain…dying; and he was completely powerless to stop it. He then moved in closer once more, and gave Rin one last act of affection that he could offer.

He squeezed her hand and gently presses his lips against Rin's. His gentle touch and Rin's sweet taste made him finally let the tears run from his face. Rin gasped at first, but closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of bliss. Sesshomaru in turn closed his own eyes and felt the softness of Rin's full lips. After a few moments, Rin opened his eyes and gazed into Sesshomaru's eyes. Her eyes emitted one last final but clear message to the Lord she loved and admired so much.

_Farewell my love._

With that last moment, she closed her eyes, her breath left her in Sesshomaru's lips, and her hand went limp. Sesshomaru kept his forehead against hers as he felt her hand start to go cold and her scent disappeared. Sesshomaru sat up a bit and glanced at the lifeless young woman in his grasp. Even in death, she still looked so beautiful and innocent. But the warmth she shared was gone…_she_ was gone; and Sesshomaru no longer held the power to bring her back from the realm of the dead.

Sesshomaru felt himself release the tears from his face as he sat up, bringing Rin's corpse with him. He embraced it as he cried in Rin's corpse. Kohaku and Minoru themselves bowed in respect for Rin, with tears streaming from their eyes as well. Once Sesshomaru had gotten most of his tears out of his system, he gently placed Rin back onto the floor. He wanted to leave the misery of the room, but he couldn't just leave Rin's side. He just sat there and stared at the beautiful lifeless body. He then noticed something fluttering in the window.

A dove had used the windowsill as a perch and was glancing around in the room. Much to everyone's dismay, it flew into the room and landed next to Rin's body. It then glanced up at Sesshomaru before turning its attention back to Rin. It then hopped over to Rin's hand that Sesshomaru was still holding and then touched it with the tip of its beak. At that instant, the dove began to glow a golden aura around it. Sesshomaru released Rin's hand and slightly backed away in dismay at the sight of the dove. The aura around the dove then began to grow and form. The aura then finally settled into a solid form. A young woman was now before the three men in the room. She had bright, long, royal kimonos on that hid her folded hands. She had long, white, wavy hair that reached to her hips and had a crown of cherry blossoms around the top of her head. When she glanced at the three men, striking sky-blue eyes greeted them. Minoru gasped in shock at the mysterious stranger before them.

"Oh my Gods! You're Lady Aimi, the Goddess of peace and affection!"


	9. Ch9: God forgive me!

**(Author's notes) **

**Hey there everybody! Sorry for not making any Author's notes earlier. The idea just never came to my head. First, thank you everybody who's favored, alerted, and reviewed my story! I've enjoyed writing it as much as you have reading it! It's been a while since I worked on this story, so it feels good to be updating this again. Storytime! ^_^ **

**(Story) **

Lady Aimi just stood there glancing blankly at the tree men. Only when she turned her eyes toward Rin did any emotion come to her eyes. Complete sadness came to her eyes along with tears. She gently kneeled down and took Rin's body into her arms and gently cradled it. She kissed Rin's hair and cheeks as she did so.

"Oh Rin…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Rin! This is all my fault!" Lady Aimi said in between tears Sesshomaru back away a bit, confused as to what was going on. Minoru was the first to approach her.

"My Lady…if I may ask…what do you mean 'this is all my fault'?" Minoru asked her. Aimi continued to glance down sadly at Rin.

"Because it is! It's my fault that she died!" She wept.

"No it wasn't. She became ill my Lady. Please…tell us what's on my Lady." Minoru asked her. Lady Aimi finally stopped crying and placed Rin back down on the futon. She continued to glance at her as she sat back up and heaved a sigh before continuing.

"…You don't recognize me…do you Priest Minoru." Lady Aimi softly said. Everybody in the room widened their eyes in shock. Lady Aimi then closed her eyes and sadly smiled.

"…Of course you wouldn't…not when I look like this." Lady Aimi said. She then stood up and turned herself toward Minoru.

"Well…I suppose that, in this case, it's best to start at the beginning." Lady Aimi said. She then closed her bright blue eyes again and the golden Aura around her brightened. She then began to change. Her hair became shorter and darker, until it reached a golden wavy brown. Her clothes morphed into one simple kimono. It was a white kimono shirt with red kimono pants and she wore a matching red kimono jacket with a golden chain keeping the jacket closed around her. Sesshomaru gasped, however, when Lady Aimi opened her eyes again. She had Rin's same dark warm eyes. Minoru then felt his hands begin to shake as he glanced up at the woman before him. His eyes widened and his breath trembled.

"Oh…Oh my Gods! Y-Your Yuzuki! Yuzuki Arai, my former student!" He exclaimed at her. Lady Aimi then tilted her head down shyly at her former teacher.

"B-But I don't understand! How?" Minoru asked as he stood up and clenched Aimi's shoulders. She then heaved a sigh and sat on floor before him. As she did, Minoru sat back down on the floor and gazed firmly at her, his eyes demanding an explanation. Aimi then heaved another sigh before continuing.

"Many years ago, this land was plummeted into a world of chaos and malice everywhere. The other Gods and I saw this predicament…and created the Demigod Prophesy. As a result…I was sent down to fulfill the Demigod Prophesy." Aimi said. Minoru widened his eyes.

"You Yuzuki?" he exclaimed. Aimi glanced shyly at her old teacher.

"As the Goddess of Love and Peace, I was sent down here in hopes that I could use my powers to convince the land to turn to an era of peace. I was erased of my memory of a Goddess and sent down here to Earth to be born in the form of a human. Once I was born, my unconscious desires to bring about change in the land came into play. That's how I came to your Temple Minoru. I wanted to be taught about the power of the Gods and use my knowledge to help bring the change to the land."

"I was actually supposed to come to you Sesshomaru. I was supposed to come to you and convince you to consider peace treaties and show you what happiness could be achieved with coexistence between a human and a demon. But…I was born a human and erased of my memory as a Goddess…so I followed my own desires and changed the path of my duties." Aimi said as she tilted her head down in shame. Minoru gave her a concerned look and placed one hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance.

"Let my guess…" he said as he patiently waited for Aimi to tilt her head toward him again. He gazed his own hazel eyes into Aimi's dark eyes.

"…Isamu. Isamu Akita." He said softly. Aimi then felt tears come into her eyes as she remembered the man with long black hair and green eyes. Kohaku then stepped into the picture.

"Wait…Isamu Akita…he was one of the top rank members of a major crime gang. What does he have to do with all of this?" He asked. Aimi then glanced up at Kohaku, tears still in her eyes.

"He was the man I fell in love with. I left the temple with him and, thereby, abandoned my duties to turn this country to peace. I left everything just to be with him…just like he left everything for me." Aimi stated. Kohaku then placed his head in his hands as he thought for a moment.

"Yes…yes, I think I remember reading something about him. He suddenly left the Organization. Nobody knows what he did after that." Kohaku announced to everybody in the room.

"What did you do after you left with him Yuzuki?" Minoru stated. Aimi simply tilted her head over toward Rin. Rin's body was now starting to grow pale, but she still looked beautiful where she lay. Minoru glanced back and forth between Rin and Aimi. He widened his eyes as realization came to him.

"You…and Isamu…Rin is your daughter!" Minoru exclaimed. Aimi wanted to just sit in silence and cry until her eyes stung. She wanted to just run from the room and hide in shame. But she mustered courage to stay and speak in between tears.

"After Rin was born, we were happy together! Rin was the thing that truly clicked between us! And he…he changed as well! He lost all trace of his crime organization self! He became kind, and the perfect father for her!" she exclaimed. Sesshomaru then widened his own shock at her. He then gazed his attention back to Rin's dead body.

_Her father, a crime master, became kind for her…just like I did!_

"Everything was going so well…but then…the Gods found out what I'd done! They found out that I'd left my duties…and so, they allowed Fate to lead the bandits to us that night…and destroyed Isamu and myself!" Aimi said. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed.

"When I died, I returned to my Goddess form and I remembered my duties as a Goddess. The Gods then locked my powers away as punishment! They were going to destroy Rin too, but, they were stopped! God spared my daughter and let her live. But then, she did something none of us ever expected…" Aimi exclaimed as her sobs softened. She then glanced up at Sesshomaru with saddened brown eyes.

"…She came across your path. She entered your life and started the chain of events that led to this day. Rin fulfilled the Demigod Prophesy today!" Aimi said. Sesshoamru, meanwhile, felt his head spin and his breath tremble. He then shook his head as a sudden thought came to him. He placed his hand on the floor as he caught his balance and he glared at Rin.

"Wait…so, was Rin destined to meet me? Was she really doing nothing more than fulfilling your duties? Did Rin even get to have a choice whether to meet me or not?" Sesshomaru asked. Aimi gazed into his angry honey eyes in silence for a few moments. She read him, examined him. It didn't' take her long to decipher the true message behind that question.

_Did she truly care for me? Was what she did nothing more than artificial love that I consumed?_

"Yes…she did have a choice. When I died, my duties here were dismissed and the mission was deemed a failure. Rin was free to do whatever she wanted. She met you on her own accord…she loved you on her own accord." Aimi gently replied. Sesshomaru then heaved a sigh and tilted his head down in relief.

"Oh…thank Gods…" Sesshomaru softly exclaimed. Minoru then folded his arms in as he got lost in thought.

"Rin…fulfilling the Demigod Prophesy?" He said quietly to himself. Aimi then sat back up and spoke again.

"A child of the Gods, one granted with special powers, will be sent down here to this land. They will then overcome the turmoil of war and help bring peace about the land. I used to tell that as a story to Rin when she was a child." Aimi said softly. Minoru then gasped and widened his hazel eyes at her again.

"Rin said that when I first met her! She told me that her mother used to tell her the prophesy as a story! That was you?" He exclaimed. Aimi nodded her head softly. She then leaned in and continued.

"A child of the Gods…Rin, my child. One granted with special powers…Rin has the power to make others feel warm and she emits unselfish love." She said. Minoru and Sesshoamru then met eyes as they both remembered their own first encounters with Rin; how warm and calm they felt around her.

"One who will overcome the turmoil of war. Rin witnessed our deaths and suffered the cruelty of the people who felt the pressure of this dark era. She overcame the terrible sadness and managed to thrive happily in this era." Aimi clued in. Sesshomaru felt his head tilt at her in astonishment.

"Rin…when I found her in the village…she looked so terrible! Her bruises and scratches and the limp in her walk…she went through hell and back!" he said. He felt a lump in his throat as memories of the hurt little girl came to his mind. Aimi was going to continue, but Sesshomaru cut her off and spoke before her.

"And bring peace about the land…me. She changed my ways and led me to the Peace Treaty meeting." Sesshomaru then sat back up and ran a hand through his hair as he heaved a sigh.

"…She really did fulfill it, didn't she? But…what does her death have to do with you?" He said as he gave Aimi a threatening look with his bright eyes. Aimi felt herself slightly gasp at the intensity in his eyes as she prepared herself to answer.

"Because…it's punishment for me. The Gods decided that if Rin fulfills the prophesy, then she would be deemed no longer needed here on this Earth…and…" Aimi said. She had to stop speaking because of the lump in her throat and tears swelling in her eyes again. However, before she could place her face back into her hands, she felt a pain in her shoulders. Sesshomaru slammed his hands into her shoulders, crabbed clumps of her kimono, and lifted her as he stood up. Aimi saw the fury in his eyes and felt his hands shake as he lifted her up.

"No longer needed! No…longer…NEEDED! HOW DARE YOU OR ANY OF THE GODS MAKE THAT JUDGMENT! SHE WAS NEEDED HERE! I NEEDED HER! I NEEDED HER TO REALIZE HOW JOYFULL LIFE CAN BE! I REALIZED HOW FUCKED UP THIS LAND WAS BECAUSE OF HER! SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO DIE FOR YOUR MISTAKES! THE MISTAKES OF OTHERS! SHE…she…" Sesshomaru screamed. He then felt his hands shake and his chest feel heavy. He let go of Aimi and placed his hand on the wall behind her as he began to feel light headed. HE then turned his back against the wall and felt his breathing become heavy and got a lump in his throat again. Stared blankly ahead and slid down the wall and sat on the floor again. Everybody in the room stared at him with pity and sadness, patiently waiting for him to speak again.

"…She didn't have to meet me! She didn't have to come to me that day! She could've run away back to her village! She didn't have to come with me! Even though she came with me, I could've left her in another village somewhere! She didn't have to do this for me! She didn't have to change me!" Sesshomaru said. HE then placed his face into one of his hands as he felt the stinging in his nose and tears come to his eyes.

"…I was the last link! I was the final link that triggered her death! _I was the one that sealed her demise!_" Sesshomaru said as he finally released tears. He then glanced over and noticed that he was sitting next to Rin's dead body. He desperately took the body into his arm sand tightly embraced it. He clenched it and held it tightly to his chest. Rin's body was cold, not warm like it had been when she was alive, and that only increased the realization that he led her to her death. Sesshomaru buried himself into Rin's cheek and shoulder as he sobbed.

"Oh Gods! Rin…what have I done to you! I triggered your death! Forgive me…God forgive me! I'm so sorry Rin!" Sesshomaru wept as he cried into the corpse. Aimi herself felt tears come to her eyes. She knew that Rin's death wasn't by his doing. But she knew in Sesshomaru's mind, he had killer her today. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to reason with him now. The thought of not being to do anything to help him realize the truth was enough to make her cry. They all simply gazed and the sobbing demon and the beautiful corpse.

"…Why are you asking me for forgiveness Sesshomaru?" a deep voice said in the room. Everybody jumped at the voice. They all turned frantically in the room searching for the voice, but nobody had entered the room with them. Sesshomaru only tightened his grip on Rin, protecting her corpse from the voice. A second later, then heard footsteps. They turned toward the door again to find a man there.

This elderly man was very tall and had a large build that was hidden behind white robes wrapped around him and he was barefoot. He carried a wooden staff in his hand as he stepped further into the room. His silver long hair reached his waist and he had a slight silver beard on his face. He gazed at all of them in the room with deep and kind blue eyes. His gaze then stopped at Sesshomaru.

"Tell me boy…why did you ask me for forgiveness just now?" his deep voice spoke again. Sesshomaru glared back at him and held Rin's body close to him.

"Who are you? How did you know what I said just now?" he exclaimed at the stranger. Meanwhile, Aimi kneeled before the estranger. She then turned her head back to Sesshomaru as she knelt.

"Sesshomaru, this is the ruler of the Gods, creator of all things. This is God himself!"

**(Author's notes)**

**Just a little side note, I once took nightly church classes when I was younger, and we had to draw an image of what we though God looked like, and this was how I drew him. AND…this story is not intended to be critical of any religion whatsoever. This is a romance story…not a religious prejudice. **


	10. Ch10: One more chance

**(Author's notes) **

**Hey there everybody! Sorry about the slow update! The finals and swing of the new semester AND THE SNOW…have all really just been slowing me down lately. Anyway, storytime! ^_^ **

**(Story) **

Everybody was silent and motionless as God glanced around the room, striking everybody with his deep blue eyes. Even Sesshomaru felt himself freeze in his presence. When God's eyes fell upon Rin's lifeless body, Sesshomaru noticed a certain shimmer in them, like they were watering. God then heaved a heavy sigh and turned to a shameful Aimi.

"Lady Aimi, I know about how the Gods appointed you with this task to bring peace to this land…and I also know about how you failed. So now, the Gods have destined that if your daughter were to finish the duties that you started…that she would perish. Do you deny this?" God asked assertively. Aimi just continued to stare away from him as she shook her head.

"No, my Lord." She quietly responded. God then returned his gaze over to Sesshomaru, who was still clenching Rin's cold body.

"Sesshomaru of the West…how much do you love the woman who now lies dead in your arms?" God asked with intensity apparent in his eyes. Sesshomaru took a moment to gaze at the corpse he held.

"Much more than even _I _could imagine. I wish that she were back here…but…not for myself. It's _never_ been about me! I wanted for her to feel and experience prosperity. She'd suffered so much for so long! I know that deep in her heart, she wished for a world with no war…no senseless deaths! And when she finally got the chance to experience coexistence and peace…she was mercilessly stripped of this life!" Sesshoamru exclaimed. As he spoke, he could feel the tears start to stream from his eyes once more.

"And now…I feel that because I was the chance that the Demigod Prophesy spoke about, and she fulfilled it…I can't help but feel that_ I_ killed her! I'll _never_ forgive myself for this!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, not even bothering trying to hold back his sobs. God just calmly looked on as he watched the mourning demon. After a few moments, God heaved another heavy sigh before speaking.

"If that is true, then so be it. I will preserve Rin's soul for reincarnation." He said. The entire room was silent as God said this. Aimi then pulled her head up and looked at God for the first time.

"M-my Lord…what did you say?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"I will find the spirit of this child, preserve it, and reincarnate her. The Gods have carried out this sentence…but what you said before was true Sesshomaru. She never got to experience the peace that she desired. The Gods had no right to believe that one soul is equal to another; and therefore, one soul could suffer for that other soul. So, I'm going to give Rin another chance in life. Her reincarnation will also hold all of the memories and experiences that she had in this life locked inside of her soul. But Sesshomaru…it will be up to you to find her reincarnation. _You_ will have to be the one to recognize her and help her unlock the memories of her past life. When she sees you, she will remember everything…including you." God said softly and kindly. Sesshoamru felt his eyes stop releasing tears as his eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you can actually do that?" he stuttered. God just glanced back and smiled at the stunned demon and nodded his head.

"All the same, the girl you hold in your arms now deserves a proper burial. She's the one who help you unlock a new level of peace in this land. Bury her…and bury the malice of an old age as you enter a new era." God said. As he finished, a dove flew on his shoulder and cooed. Sesshomaru, Minoru, and Kohaku then noticed that Aimi was no longer in the room.

_Hmm…she must've returned back into the dove._

Sure enough, the touched its beak on God's cheek before gliding over to Rin's cold hand. Everybody watched at the dove touched its beak to Rin's hand before jumping toward the floor. Sesshoamru then glanced up to express his gratitude to God, but found nothing in front of him but empty space.

_What the…? He's gone!_

At that moment, he heard the soft flutter of wings and turned around just in time to watch the dove fly out of the window towards the sky.

As he watched the dove slowly disappear, Sesshomaru's face went from sadness and disbelief to determination as he became filled with content. He pressed Rin's body closer to his chest as he continued to gaze up at the sky.

_Rin…I will find you again. I don't know where and I don't know when, but I'll search for you and I won't stop until you are safe in my arms again. I swear it on my very soul!_

**(Author's notes)**

**Heads up! The next chapter will conclude 'Duties', so stick around for the finale! I promise to update soon so that 1.) The story will be finished; and 2.) I'll feel a sense of accomplishment! ^_^**


	11. Ch11: Twentyseven years

**(Author's notes) **

**Here it is ladies and gentleman! The finale of 'Duties'! Ba-da-da-DAAAA! ^_^ **

**(Story) **

In the Temple, Minoru walked inside the Alter Room from his praying sessions outside. It had been twenty-seven years since the day Sesshomaru finalized the Peace Treaties … and twenty-seven years since Rin died. As they were told to do, Rin was buried shorty after her death in the Temple Cemetery, where she could be as close to her mother as she could. Minoru was the one who held the service and blessed Rin's body as she was finally laid to rest. Ever since that day, Minoru had just been growing through the motions of his life, letting himself and his hair grow longer as well as letting it start to be covered with his well-earned grey hair. Of course, life still brought him a few major changes along the way.

Sesshomaru's Peace Treaties had long since taken their effect; and there was not a trace of war anywhere. Sesshomaru had also been named Lord and High Ruler of the United Land. Another major change in Minoru's life was kneeling right in front of him, praying to the Gods.

About seventeen years ago, an infant girl was abandoned at the Temple right on the Alter. Minoru immediately took her into his care and naming her his own daughter, naming her Yurinki. When she was a bit older, Minoru gave her the option of picking a day when she could have her birthday. Rather than pick a specific date, she wanted her birthday to be the first day of spring when the cherry blossoms began to bud on the cherry blossom trees.

She heard the doors slide open and she glanced back at Minoru with her large brown eyes. She wiped her messy side bangs from her face and ran a hand through her messy, layered, wavy, dark-brown hair that reached to just below her shoulders. She smiled softly as she stood up and bowed toward the High Priest.

"Good morning Father!" She sweetly greeted.

"And good morning to you my child. How's my little flower been this morning?" Minoru asked. Yurinki sighed and brought a hand up to rub her eyes.

"Tired…very very tired." She replied.

"Yurinki…you haven't been up on the roof all night long again, have you?" Minoru asked.

"…Maybe." She hesitantly replied. Minoru then shot her a stern look.

"Father, I'm sorry, I truly am! It's just that…there was a lunar eclipse last night and I didn't want to miss it! It's not every day that you get to see a fire colored moon!" Yurinki quickly answered. Minoru just shook his head with a slight smile.

"Whatever you say my child. Go splash some cold water on your face and wake yourself up. We're having a very important visitor coming over here for a short visit to the Temple." He explained. Yurinki shot him a look of excitement.

"Really? Who is he Father?" She anxiously asked.

"You'll see in a little while. Now go." Minoru gently commanded. Yurinki bowed and strolled out of the Temple. She headed for the Temple garden and went straight over toward the water fountain in the middle. She cupped some water in her hands and splashed it all over her face. She got a chill up her spine as the cold water dripped down her neck and goosebumps on her arms as the water chilled even more with the slight wind. She patted herself with her sleeve and quickly made her way back to the Alter Room. When she slid the doors open, she noticed that Minoru was handing a small teabag over to a stranger who stood over next to him at the Alter.

"Here you are my Lord. This tea has a hint of peppermint in it, so it should soothe your cough." Minoru explained as he placed the bag into a clawed hand with magenta marks on its wrists.

"Ugh…thank you Minoru. This damn cough has truly been a nuisance lately." The stranger said. Yurinki instantly perked her head up a bit as she heard the voice.

_Wait a moment…that silver hair…those hands…that voice…why do they all seem so familiar? It's like I've seen them and heard him in a dream! Or…is it a memory? But I know that I've never seen him before!_

As her mind started racing, Minoru and she stranger bowed and the stranger turned around to start heading out the door. Yurinki's dark-brown eyes instantly met the stranger's golden ones. Suddenly, an invisible force hit Yurinki in the chest, and images flashed in her eyes.

_A handsome man with bright green eyes and a beautiful woman were laughing as they played with her as a child. Then, the color of blood flooded her mind and she saw the young couple piled on the floor together. Then a hand quickly approached her, and it struck her when she was a slight older and beaten child. Then, the pain paused for a moment as the stranger entered her mind. She's now older and by his side as they enter a palace of sorts. An overwhelming feeling of bliss and love for the stranger fill her up, and he returns her love. He embraces her when she cries, rubs her back when she's coughing, and kisses her when she dies. She gazes into the stranger's face and feels the sense of grief and regret as she dies…but bliss that she died in his arms and nobody else's._

Yurinki blinked her eyes and her breath is shuddered as the images pass thought her mind. The shock of the moment leaves her placing a hand on the wall behind her for balance, and another hand on her eyes as she rubs them and groans. When the headache finally went away, she glanced up at the stranger, who was now staring at her wide-eyes with shock. As she stared at the demon, she felt the love for him return to her and the warmth from him replenish her soul. Then, a name came to her; a name that she had to fight with her voice to pass though her lips.

"Sess…Sessho-maru…" The stranger heaved a sigh of relief as she said the name, and his lips curved into a smile.

"Rin…it's you! It's really you!" He whispered to her and her alone.

"Rin…yes…yes! That's my name! Not Yurinki, but _Rin_!" Rin exclaimed. Before she could think this situation through, she sprinted forward. Sesshomaru himself advanced a few paces as he spread his arms out. She flung himself into his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, clenching onto his kimono. Sesshomaru returned the embrace with equal intensity and he engulfed the small of her back with his long arms. He felt her, looked at her, and smelt her. The familiar scent of wildflowers entered his nose…and he knew.

"Finally…" he whispered in her ear. Rin backed away and just gazed into his eyes, unsure of what to do or what to say to him first. Sesshomaru could do nothing but hold his breath as he gazed at the beautiful face. Finally, he took a plunge.

He pressed his lisp against hers, surprising her at first. Rin quickly dismissed the shock, and brought her hand up to his neck and returned the kiss, letting the both of them get lost in its sweetness.

"I've missed you…" Rin whispered to him. Sesshomaru smiled and continued the kiss shortly afterwards.

Meanwhile, Minoru was looking on at the sweet reunion. He smiled as he silently said his prayers and blessing for the couple lost in their lovely world. He then chuckled to himself as memories of the past came to him.

_Lady Aimi…your duties here have been fulfilled, and Rin can have control of her life again, and truly live it! You told us after Rin died that you told the Demigod prophesy as a story to her when she was a child. Well…look at them! Can you possibly think of a happier ending to a story such as this!_

**(Author's notes)**

**I hope that you've all enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it! This was a cute story and I'm glad that I was able to create this! Thank you all who've favored and reviewed my story. Look for more stories coming soon from me! ^_^**


End file.
